warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayl the Faithless
' Sayl the Faithless, Twisted Seer of the Wastes', infamous arch-sorcerer of the Dolgan tribe, is an utterly self-serving egotist and practiced murderer. His road to power lies in his total mastery of betrayal, guile and treachery which has seen him rise supreme over other rivals whose arcane powers were greater than he is and powerful champions who have enjoyed the favour of the Dark Gods. Such is Sayl's paranoia and hubris that he has never himself sworn allegiance to any single Ruinous Power, but rather paid lip service to many, and pursued pacts and bargains with many petty Chaos godlings and daemons, betraying each in turn when expedient, earning him the epithet of 'the Faithless'. History Sayl's ascendancy within the Dolgan tribe began with his swearing allegiance to the powerful Shaman-sorcerer Schalkain the Vile as one of his cabal of seven seer-apprentices, the covenant of which used their prophetic powers to guide the tribe in war and in propitiation of the Chaos gods. From the beginning Sayl served no one but himself and worked on the inherent paranoia and suspicion of the sorcerers, and with honeyed lies turned them against each other and fanned the flames of suspicion into murderous strife. He goaded Schalkain into conducting a daemonic ritual involving Sayl and his master's three other remaining 'loyal' sorcerers, to gain vengeance on the 'traitors'. This ritual Sayl sabotaged, causing Schalkain to be torn to pieces and the other surviving apprentices to fuse together into the horrific entity known as the Nightmaw of Spawn. Although victorious, Sayl was not untouched by his treachery in the ritual, his flesh mutating and his mortal sight removed only to be replaced with hellish and maddening senses of the Daemon realm. Hated and feared by his own people, Sayl the Faithless was nevertheless a strong war-leader whose mastery over the unholy storms of the northern Chaos Wastes and prophetic seer-craft made the Dolgan tribes under his sway greatly feared. However, as his reign stretched into scores of years, the list of Sayl's enemies, both mortal and daemon grew, and Sayl's throne was ever-threatened. When Tamurkhan's burgeoning horde crashed through the Dolgan's lands, Sayl shrewdly turned impending calamity to his advantage and allied his forces with those of the Maggot Lord. That is for as long as it suited his purposes. Magic Items *'Viperous Staff': A foul heirloom of the Dolgan tribe, this dark-iron staff is entwined with serpents which come alive at the wielder's command, glowing venom dripping from their fangs as they strike with formidable speed and power to defend their master and slay his enemies. *'Schalkain's Teeth': This corpse-skin bag contains numerous sigil-etched teeth and fangs Sayl has torn from the skulls of the various wizards he has defeated in his unholy career, not least of all those his first master, Schalkain. Should his magic go awry, Sayl may hurl a handful of the teeth as part of a treacherous curse against an ally to divert the wrath of the winds of magic. Trivia *Despite lacking favor from a particular Chaos God, his scheming personality and his use of magic makes him a powerful follower of Tzeentch, if the Faithless truly realized it or not. Source * Tamurkhan: The Throne of Chaos ** : pg. 126 ** : pg. 127 Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:F Category:S Category:Kurgan